The Bond Between Family
by flyawayKlaine
Summary: Based on a GKM Prompt. Kurt is made to go to spend time with his uncle while his parents are in Washington. He didn't expect his uncle to be so handsome and sets out to seduce him. Not good at summaries.
1. Meeting Uncle Blaine

**Hi guys, this is my first story so please if I could have feedback. This story is based on this GKM Prompt.**

**Kurt is in love with his mothers brother(she can be alive if author wants) and longs to be with him. Now he goes about seducing his uncle.**

Wants: 35-45 Blaine: manly, can be straight or gay, dominating even not during sex.

**16-18 Kurt: needy, bitchy, really horny.**

**Rough sex.**

**Kurt likes Blaine's signs of aging, gray hair, hairiness, etc. **

**A forbidden feeling.**

**Something with authority.**

Kurt grumbled as he packed his suitcase for the fourth time, making sure he had everything. It was summer and he is being shipped to the middle of nowhere by his mother to live with his uncle while she goes out of town. With his dad being a senator, Burt has to go to Washington a lot to deal with things up there, and Katie, Kurt's mum, goes with him for support. That's all fine but the problem is; neither of them trusts him home alone for more than a week. So, here he was, wheeling his stuff down the stairs to his father's car and placing it in the trunk.

"You'll have fun, Kurt. It'll do you good to get out in that fresh country air. Besides, Kentucky is only eight hours away from us." Burt said to Kurt as he climbed into the car. "That's not the point, Dad! How come I have to go?"

"Because, Kurt, we think it will be a nice, different experience for you if you spend some time down with your Uncle. You haven't seen him in years and you'll be going off to college soon and will not have any other time to see him. Just, please, try and enjoy yourself. It's only a month." Katie stated to him as she looked over her shoulder at him. She thought he would be a bit more excited, like he used to be when they did trips down to Kentucky when he was younger. But then she remembered that he wasn't that little boy anymore; he was 16 years old.

Kurt sighed and looked out the window at the Ohio landscape rushing by. "Alright, but if I phone you up and demand to go home, you'll come get me right?" He pleaded, turning his head to look at both his parents in the front seats.

"Deal, but you cannot call us before the first week is over." Burt said, giving his son a look in the rear view mirror that Kurt knows there is no room to argue. Burt saw Kurt nod and place his earphones in, listening to his music the rest of the journey.

Four hours later, Kurt is jolted awake by the car stopping on a gravel path and looked out of the window to see the quaint, peaceful house that he spent much of his childhood in. He slowly got out of the car along with his parents and walked with Katie to the door as Burt got his case out of the trunk.

Kurt rung the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door swung open and his jaw dropped at the man in front of him. "Uncle Blaine?"

**Please review! No flames.**


	2. Kurt's New Conquest

Blaine Anderson stood in the doorway smiling at his baby sister and nephew, his eyes crinkling around the edges. "Kurt! Look at how much you've grown since I last saw you." He said as he pulled him into a hug before grabbing his sister and hugging her aswell. "Come in, come in. Burt, let me help you." He said as he walked out and grabbed one of the suitcases from Burt's hand and taking it inside.

"We can't stay, Blaine. I'm really sorry, but we have a long drive ahead of us." Burt said awkwardly. "But when we come back, we will stay for a day or two." He promised.

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Of course, but at least take some food with you for the journey. It will save you making an unnecessary stop to eat." He said as he grabbed a lunch box filled with nibbles and passed it to Katie. She smiled and took the box and hugged her brother before turning to Kurt, who still hadn't moved from the couch.

"Kurt? We'll see you soon. I promise to call you when we get to DC. Blaine, thanks again for this." "No need to thank me, sis, Kurt and I will have fun, right Kurt?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt who blushed and nodded. He stood up and hugged his parents tightly, watching them get in the car and drive off down the worn, gravel path.

"So, Kurt, are you hungry?" Blaine asked, walking back in. Kurt finally had a chance to take in his uncle. His dark brown hair with streaks of grey running through it, yet, he makes it look good. His hazel eyes that sparkled when he was happy, the slight crinkle around them and his mouth when he grins; his whole face is just handsome, Kurt thinks. Kurt realised he was staring and blushed. "Um, yes please. Just a sandwich, is okay." He mumbled, sitting at the table. Blaine laughed and set out to make a cheese sandwich, setting it in front of Kurt and sitting opposite him.

"So... How have you been? It's been about, what? Seven years since I last saw you? What have you done in those years?" Blaine asked, eating his own sandwich, looking over at his nephew. Kurt swallowed and shrugged. "Not much, just school and friends, I guess." Blaine hummed and nodded. "Still singing?" He noticed Kurt's eyes brighten and his smile grew bigger. "Yeah, I'm in my school Glee Club! It's fun, and even though we are the bottom of the social status, we stick together."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's enthusiasm and laughed at the stories Kurt tells him about his time at school with his friends. In the next hour, he learnt so much about Kurt and he was grateful that Kurt had opened up a bit more and seemed more comfortable and happier around him.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous uncle, feeling the ache he normally felt around boys. He tried to suppress the feeling so forbidden, he shouldn't feel it for Blaine, but he honestly couldn't. Listening to Blaine tell him he might have to accompany him to work sometimes, with Blaine being a policeman, he is needed quite a bit. Kurt hid a shiver as Blaine ordered him to go to his room and wash up before dinner, the dominating aura coming from him made his spine tingle. As he walked up the steps, he smirked. One way or another, Kurt _will_ get Blaine to have sex with him.


	3. A Different Kind of Breakfast

**Hi people! I just thought I would let you know about some of the details in this story just in case you get confused. Blaine's house is away from the main roads, sheltered by trees. There is a link to the house here. www . hodgson houses House%20Reassembled% 205%20Mast% 20Road%20Woods% 20Hole%20MA %208%202007%20Pic% (Just take out the spaces.)**

**That is it for now. Please read and review. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

Early the next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of crunching gravel. He flipped back the covers and walked to his window, peeking out. He couldn't look away from the rippling muscles of Blaine's back as he swung the axe to chop a piece of wood for the fireplace. "Gives off better warmth in the winter and evenings than that electric rubbish, Kurt, and it believe me, it does get cold." He remembers Blaine telling him last night. His insides started twisting as Kurt realised he was getting excited at the sight of Blaine.

Stretching, he trudged into the en suite bathroom he is lucky to have and turned on the shower. He stripped out of his pyjamas and stepped in, letting the warm water caress his body. He grabbed his body wash and started washing his body before he gave up ignoring it and grabbed his hard cock in his hand. Supporting himself with one hand on the wall, he moaned at the slight friction of his hand as he moved faster, the coil tightening in his stomach. He closed his eyes and pictured Blaine; his strong arms holding him on the bed, preventing his escape as Blaine's lips moved down his neck and his body. He pictured himself with his legs wrapped around Blaine's body as he was shoved roughly against the wall, Blaine's hard, fast thrusts causing his back to rub deliciously up and down it.

Kurt moaned and gasped loudly as the coil broke and his orgasm hit him full force, spurting all over his hand and onto the shower wall. "Blaine!" He cried as his body became limbless, collapsing against the side of the shower. He gave himself time to recover before finishing up cleaning himself and getting out of the shower, drying off with a fresh towel. Kurt walked into his bedroom and rooted through his closet, finally deciding on a pale blue tight button up shirt, his tightest pair of black skinny jeans that make his ass look fabulous and some black, knee length boots.

He made his way downstairs and stopped just at the bottom of the stairs and stared at his uncle. 'God and I thought his back looked hot.' He thought as he looked at Blaine's chest. It was covered in a layer of dark, fine hairs, and he was buff! For a 41 year old man, he kept in shape! Kurt realised it must be both from the wood chopping and being a policeman. He knew that his uncle was older, but he couldn't help it. Now seeing him like this, Kurt really wanted him. He smirked as he strutted into the kitchen, leaning on the counter with his perfect ass stretched out slightly. "Hi, Uncle Blaine." He said as he saw Blaine turn around and stare at him.

Blaine blinked as he saw his nephew in such figure hugging clothes. He put a smile on his face and forced himself to look at Kurt's face. "Good morning, Kurt. You are up early, would you like some breakfast?" He asked, turning back around and busying himself with the cooker. "I'm having scrambled eggs and bacon. Would you like that?"

"Sure, Uncle Blaine, I'd love that. Could I have the bacon crispy, though? I don't like it when it's soft." He smirked, teasing him. "Oh, and can I have extra whites please in my eggs? I like white stuff." He laughed to himself as he walked into the sitting room and flipped on the television to some boring channel. Blaine stood in the kitchen, thinking to himself. 'It must be my dirty mind. Kurt didn't mean... that. He's my innocent little nephew. He simply meant he likes more egg whites, _right_?' He shook it off and cooked breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

**Please review, it means a lot to me. Oh and I am also taking prompts and ideas. I have the writing bug now and would like more ideas. Just PM me with your idea and I will consider it.**


End file.
